Red Silk And Cigarettes
by ElsieLemon
Summary: Mayumi gets into some trouble while delivering chocolate to someone-who-really-likes-chocolate.
1. Dark Chocolate

A lonely, rusted, abandoned-looking warehouse stood in the middle of the desert. Outside, a teenage girl dressed in an ivory-colored silk cocktail dress, with her hair elegantly curled, took a deep breath and knocked on the rusted metal door of the warehouse. She shifted the heavy box she carried in her arms. The door opened to reveal a large, heavily muscled man.

"Good day Mr. Makada. I've brought his order," she said cheerfully, walking right past the man into the warehouse.

"He's in his room, Mayumi," the large man replied. Then an evil smile stitched its way across his lips, "But I'd rather see you in my room."

"You wish." Mayumi quickly walked off, looking confident, but fearing for her life as she did every time she came to this place. As soon as she was out of his view, she ran straight to 'his' room. She knocked rapidly, impatient for his 'come in'.

"Come in," a voice from within replied.

Mayumi walked in and closed the door behind her. She placed the box on a nearby table. She rummaged through a drawer attached to the table and pulled out a utility knife. She slit open the box and took out a shiny, foil-wrapped rectangular object.

She turned around and walked over to the blond haired boy lounged on the sofa. His hair was cut in a bob with bangs. It kind of made him look like a girl, but he personally thought it made him look sexy. He wore a short quilted vest and black pants, complete with a gold cross necklace.

"Mayumi," he spoke, "My most favorite person. I've been waiting a long time. What do you have for me today?"

"Well, Mello, I managed to get my hands on some pure cacao, imported from France, dark chocolate. It was a challenge to get, but I love challenges. I'm sure you'll love it." Mayumi handed him the bar of chocolate she held.

Mello quickly tore the foil away from the chocolate and snapped a piece off of the bar with his teeth. He dramatically rolled his eyes back into his head and groaned in pleasure.

"Aahhh…First-bar-out-of-the-box taste," explained Mello.

Mayumi giggled, happy to have pleased him. "Well, I've got to go. Chocolate won't deliver itself. See you tomorrow, and don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Mmm-hmm," was Mello's reply, he was still enjoying the chocolate.

Mayumi quickly left the room. She turned the doorknob till she heard a click. From behind her came the rustle of an expensive suit. She slowly turned around to face the big man from before. The same dangerous smile was still pasted on his face. His eyes seemed unfocused, as if he was sleepwalking or intoxicated. He otherwise looked the same, except for the massive butcher knife in his hand.

Mayumi didn't scream, but she did run. Even in her high heels, she was fast. But the man was faster. She managed to run into a dark, dead-end hallway before he cornered her.

She faced the wall, breathing hard. Her heart pounded in an absurd manner. She turned in slow motion. Mayumi wanted to see her fate coming. Makada waved the knife like a sword in front of him. Mayumi still didn't scream. He stood as far from her as he could, arm fully extended as if he didn't want to touch her. He cut one strap of her dress and ripped the knife diagonally along her torso. Blood quickly stained her dress, turning the pale silk to scarlet. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open a little as she went into shock. He cut deeper down her arm. More blood stained her dress. Finally, he grunted and raised the knife above his head in both hands, aiming for neck. He missed and stabbed straight into her thigh, pinning her dress and leaving the knife in her leg. More blood everywhere.

He dropped his arm to his side and walked away. After hearing his footsteps fall quieter and quieter, they stopped and a gunshot rung through the many empty halls. _I wonder why he didn't kill me…_Were her last thoughts as she slid to the floor with her legs stuck out in front her. Her head flopped down like a rag doll and her curled brown hair fell in front of her face.  


* * *

Matt's red-haired head popped up at the sound of a gunshot.

His yellow goggles fell to the floor due to his sudden movement. He quickly picked them up and replaced them over his eyes. He paused his video game and pulled out a cigarette and lighter. He put out his current cigarette and replaced it with the new one. He flipped open the lighter and watched the flame dance for a few seconds wondering why he was still even working with Mello. _This is by far the most boring job I've ever had. Too much waiting…No action… _He lit the cigarette and flipped the lighter shut.

Matt walked out into the hall in his black-and-white striped shirt and jeans, cigarette hanging out of his mouth, looking cool as usual. He looked left and right. Maybe the gunshot was from nearby. _I wonder which idiot fired his gun 'accidentally' this time. _

Matt walked quickly through the hall, his eyes darting here and there._ Where is the idiot? Bowser isn't going to wait for Mario to save Princess Peach. _He walked past one of the many dark hallways. He stopped, walked backward a few paces and peered down the hallway cautiously.

There was Makada, gun in hand with a bullet through his head. _Great, another dead body I'll probably have to haul out. That's the second this week. What's with Kira? Hasn't he killed enough people yet? Well, if I didn't see it first, maybe I won't end up on body-hauling duty. _Matt walked on as if he hadn't seen anything. He walked to Mello's room and the door was closed, as usual. Matt bent down and looked through an old keyhole. Mello was there with another chocolate bar enjoying it as if there wasn't another entire box. Matt shook his head and sighed, and then he smiled. _At least some things never change…_

Matt started to walk back to his room when he noticed the growing pool of red liquid flowing from the shadows of a hallway. He flicked a switch and light filled the hallway.


	2. Another Ruined Dress

"Oh shit." Matt gritted his teeth and clenching his hands into fists, "That sick bastard, Makada."

Matt went towards her body. He had seem a lot of dead girls, whenever one of Mello's pimps (where did you think they get their funding from?) got bored with one of their women they would shoot them. It was easier than sending them away and quicker than letting them starve in a cell. But this girl was different. Matt felt like he was being drawn by an invisible force to help her, and if he didn't a dire consequence would befall his future. Either way, he couldn't help but feel the time-space continuum shift a few degrees.

He slipped his arms under her knees and shoulders, supporting her as he lifted her body off the ground. Her head rolled over his arm and her lips parted, dripping blood onto Matt's shirt. Matt stepped carefully through the pool of blood, looked both ways before going into the hall, sprinting. He was careful to not drop her thinking, _Bandages, need bandages! _

Matt hit the door to the first aid room with his shoulder (_you never know when a cigarette might burn you or get sick from too much stupid freakin' chocolate_. Never the less, it was well stocked with Pepto-Bismol). He gently laid her limp body on the already bloody floor. He ripped off the doors of a cabinet than held the bandages. They spilt everywhere.

He turned to her leg, eyeing the knife with spite. He dug his teeth into the cigarette, in concentration. He wrapped his hand around the knife's handle. Matt swiftly but gently pulled the knife from its hold on Mayumi's leg. More blood oozed from where the knife was. Matt grabbed a handful of bandage and made a compress on her leg with one hand. With the other, he somehow wrapped bandage around her arm. Then, he pulled off what was left of her dress to wrap her torso in bandages. Oddly, the bandages did not get soaked with blood, as if she had stopped bleeding already. Once he was sure she wouldn't bleed to death; he sat down pulled out another cigarette and lit it. Inhaling deeply, he sighed, looking up to the small window in the dark room. He watched as clouds moved across the blue sky.


End file.
